Familiar Similarities
by ShootingLightStar
Summary: So many songs that connect with the characters! Go through the first chapter to find Annabeth's song! I don't own any copyrighted material used within this fanfic. /-'*Star*'-\
1. Chapter 1: Annabeth

Hi everybody!

So, I'm new here (obviously), and since I currently have no other ideas for fanfics,I'm open to be a beta or adopt stories from the following categories: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Kane Chronicles, Harry Potter, and the Gallagher Girls. And also for the sake of me being one person, I'm going to have to put the limit of stories I can take, which will be three. It will be on a first-come-first-serve basis, so comment as soon as you can!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own no copyrighted material used in this fanfic..

I took a deep breath as I stared at my work. The two months I've had definitely didn't go to waste, but even I need a break from all the architecture. I turned of the radio and sighed in content when I heard the familiar beat of my favorite song.

_Sparks fly_

_It's like electricity_

_I might die_

_When I forget how to breathe_

_You get closer, and there is no where_

_In this world I'd rather be_

_Time stops_

_And everything around me_

_Is frozen_

_And nothing matters but these_

_Few moments_

_When you've opened_

_My mind to things I've never seen_

Why it's my favorite song? It's because I can relate to it.

When I first heard it, it was before I met Percy. I scoffed at the lyrics- even though I haven't kissed my crush, I didn't feel this feeling that the song was describing when he was close to me. Now, I know better. I know, a child of Athena being wronged by a song! But I've learned my lesson. Luke wasn't meant for me. The older I got, the more I recognized that the feeling I had for Luke wasn't romantic- more like a sibling love.

Then came along Seaweed Brain.

He turned my world upside down. From the first moment I saw him, collapsing on the porch, his messy black hair covering his closed eyes, I felt this... Connection, for a lack of a better word. It was more than what I felt with Luke. This feeling was more like electricity coursing through my veins, making my nerves tingle. It felt like I was in battle with a monster, my ADHD taking in multiple things at once in a small amount of time. Except I wasn't battling anything. Time slowed down for me, enough to take in the shocking green eyes before he collapsed, the light tan that covered his skin, the mess of charcoal hair mixed in with pieces of grass. I couldn't see Grover next to him.

I only saw him.

_Cause when I'm kissing u my senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place_

_You're all that it takes _

_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing u it all starts making sense_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like "Are you the one? Should I really trust?"_

_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

In the Sea of Monsters, when he hugged me, I felt- perfect. He might have been awkwardly hugging me, but my face still fit in the crook of his neck, and he soothed me. If it were anyone else at camp, they probably would've shied away because this is common knowledge- Annabeth Chase doesn't easily cry. If something upset me enough for me to cry, then it's really bad. But Percy still hugged me, even though he probably knew that I would kick his butt if he teased me later, like I were any other person. Not someone who could beat him up, or someone that was a delicate china doll that was extra breakable. Just someone that was a friend. And that's what I love about him.

_Past loves_

_They never got very far _

_Walls up_

_Make sure I guarded my heart_

_And I promised I wouldn't do this_

_Till I knew it was right for me_

_But no one_

_No guy that I've met before_

_Could make me_

_Feel so right and secure_

_And have you noticed, I lose my focus_

_And the world around me disappears_

Even this part of the song is right. Didn't get very far with my crush on Luke, but then again, unrequited love can only go so far, huh? But even when I had the crush, I still thought that love was useless. It only causes pain. And that was why I was so cold to Percy when we first met- especially after he was claimed. I was afraid I was falling for him, a sea spawn! What would my mother think! But then, on the train, he pleaded to me with his puppy-dog eyes that if there was a way for our parents to work together, then wasn't there still a chance for them? And of course I just had to give in. His eyes weren't helping my resolve. He made me feel weak, yet strong at the same time. And I saw nothing but him during our conversation.

_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place _

_You're all that it takes_

_My doubt fades away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like "Are you the one? Should I really trust?"_

_Crystal clear it becomes, when I'm kissing you_

Then our first kiss- actually, our second kiss. Our first kiss was kinda ruined by the life-or-death situation we were in, though it still felt good, none the less. But our second kiss, we were actually able to enjoy, and it felt amazing. I felt like I was smarter than ever, with all the questions I answered. I was having doubts about who Percy was going to choose because of Rachel, but after that kiss, everything was clear. He chose me. And I wasn't about to let him go anytime soon.

_I've never felt to nothing like this_

_You're making me open up_

_No point even trying to fight this_

_It almost feels like its love_

_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_

_It almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place_

_You're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like "Are you the one? Should I really trust?"_

_Crystal clear it becomes, when I'm kissing you_

The song ended, and I huffed in disappointment that the song ended. Just as I was about to turn back to my work, I heard someone clearing their throat.

"I thought only the Apollo kids sung."

I whipped around my chair to see Percy in his camp T-shirt and shorts, leaning against the cabin door with a slight smile on his face. I blushed. I didn't realize I was singing.

"Didn't hear you knock..?"

He smirked, "Obviously."

I scowled. He just walked in wrapped his arms around my waist, turning the chair so that his chin was on my shoulder and he was behind me, leaving me to look at my notes and graphs again.

"Well, seeing as you were singing, I'm guessing you were taking a break. Want to climb the lava wall with me?"

I smiled. "Best idea yet, Seaweed Brain."

He turned me around and helped me to my feet. Once I looked up, I was met by a kiss. Electricity flowed through my veins as I gripped his hair, holding him against me. Once we broke apart we started heading outside, but then Percy said,

" For the record, Wise Girl, you have a good singing voice. Race you to the wall!"

And he dashed off, while I stood still for a second, trying to understand what he said. But once his offer for competition sunk in, I immediately began racing toward the wall, screaming,

"Seaweed Brain! You are SO dead!"

* * *

Song used in this is "Kissin' U" by Miranda Cosgrove

Again, if you have any stories that need betas or stories that are up for adoption, feel free to let me know via comments, not email. Comments about this fanfic are also welcome!

/-'*Star*'-\


	2. Chapter 2: Jason

Another requirement for me adopting or beta-ing stories: I have to feel comfortable with the story. If any of you offer stories, then I will let you know if if I feel comfortable doing it via any way you want me to.

So, along with chapter two! Jason's POV.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own no copyrighted material used within this fanfic.

I quickly dashed out of my cabin into the light fog that covered the ground, iPod in hand. As I jogged around the omega of cabins, I stopped a bit at the Barbie-doll-house to peek into the cabin to check if anyone is awake, and plug in my headphones. I started to jog again, heading toward the beach, each footbeat matching the beat of the song.

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_

_With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey_

_She acts like summer and walks like rain_

_Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey, hey_

_Since the return from her stay on the moon_

_She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey__, hey_

_But tell me, did you sail across the sun?_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded_

_And that heaven is overrated?_

_Tell me, did you fall from a shooting star –_

_One without a permanent scar?_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

This song reminds him of Piper. She was different when my memories were taken, like she didn't know what to do anymore, but had no choice but to move on. After the quest, though, she seemed more at peace. When my memories _did_ come back, though, she seemed even more lost, as if worrying about something from my past... Or _someone_.

But once I confronted her, she confessed: concerned about past relations. My mind went blank for a moment. _She_ was worried about my past connections. I would expect that of Drew, considering that she was practically sticking to me like sheep, even though she hasn't made any moves (Piper threatened her; why? How would I know?). But then the solid block of truth hit me- She likes me. Doesn't she? Because otherwise, it wouldn't make sense. I've always liked her from the start, but never thought that she would think the same. Now... I wasn't so sure.

And so I made the split-second decision right then and there: I kissed her. Moore surprising facts- she kissed me back. Once we came back up for air, leaning our foreheads against each other, she asked,

"Are you asking me out?"

I pretended to think about it, and wage smacked my arm. I cringed and said,

"Yep."

And after that, we were less awkward around each other. And we were happier then ever.

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation_

_Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey_

_She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo_

_Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey_

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_

_I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane_

_Told a story about a man who was too afraid to fly so he never leave land_

_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

_And head back to the Milky Way?_

_And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?_

_Was it everything you wanted to find?_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken?_

_Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong_

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance, five-hour phone conversation?_

_The best soy latte that you ever had and me_

_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

_And head back toward the Milky Way?_

_But tell me, did you sail across the sun?_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded_

_And that heaven is overrated?_

_But tell me, did you fall for a shooting star,_

_One without a permanent scar?_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

_And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?_

_And did you fall for a shooting star, fall for a shooting star?_

_And are you lonely looking for yourself out there?_

I was back in front of Aphrodite's cabin when the song ended. I peeked into a window once again, only to turn around to head to my cabin, sighing longingly for the day to start. At least, until I heard some footsteps behind me.

I quickly went into my cabin and closed the door, leaning against the wall next to it. I fingered my gladius, waiting for the person that was following him to do something. Knocks resounded around the nearly empty cabin, and he cautiously opened the door.

Only to find Piper.

I grinned at Piper, who was wearing a tank top and shorts, blushing slightly because of the chill that hung like a cloud in camp.

"Wanna come in?"

* * *

Song used: Drops of Jupiter- Train

Well, I'm ending it there. I know, it kinda sucks, but if I continued it, then it would've been lagging on and on, and well, not cool. Really, I had trouble doing this chapter. Don't know why, I just did.

And Confession time: I'm having trouble finding songs for Percy, Piper, Hazel, and Frank. If any of you guys have any suggestions, please comment!

/-*'Star'*-\


	3. Chapter 3: Piper

Hi! So if people are mad because of my updating schedule, well, sorry, but it takes a while for me to type out the chapters, and I have to find the time to upload it so yeah.

Next up: Piper! Credit to SilverPen001 (Did I get that right?) for the awesome song suggestion!

* * *

I sighed, lying on my bed, thinking about my dad. Thinking about the crazy and busy life my dad has at Hollywood and such, with Mellie and Coach Hedge. With those two there, almost anything I possible.

Well, except maybe a good reaction from him when I decide to break the news to him. _Hey, don't freak out, but I'm a demigod! My mom is Aphrodite! _It's probably impossible for him to _not_ faint at least once after I tell him that. Besides, I don't even know, if I will tell him- after how he handled the news the first time, I wasn't optimistic about how he will handle it now that I know. Granted, my dad was revealed this information in a life-and-death situation which was another factor to his almost-insanity, but I was still scared; who wouldn't be? It would've been so much easier if my dad was clear-sighted, but the Fates were hardly on my side.

I eyed a bulge underneath my bunk. I stared at it for a bit, contemplating whether I should investigate what it is until my ADHD and curiosity overcame me, and I cautiously pulled it out. It was my guitar- or at least, I saw the case. I lifted it into my lap and took out my guitar, gleaming from all the times I cleaned it. I randomly plucked some strings as I tried to think of a song to play.

But while I was thinking, my body acted of its own accord, my plucking-of-random-strings quickly turning into a song I knew so well: my favorite song.

_"You were in college working part time waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say "Can you believe it?"_

_As we're lying on the couch?_

_The moment I can see it._

_Yes, yes_

_I can see it now._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time._

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place._

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

_But we got bills to pay,_

_We got nothing figured out,_

_When it was hard to take,_

_Yes, yes_

_This is what I thought about._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight_

_Two-thirty AM_

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the "Goodbye."_

_'Cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise_

_You said—," _A deep voice interrupted me, _"I'll never leave you alone."_

_"You said__—_," I sang, trying to continue, but the mystery person went on, who I deducted was a guy. _"I remember how we felt sitting by the water._

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time._

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter._

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

From there we sang together, me and the mystery man. I couldn't look behind for fear that I would lose my concentration, and it was already having a hard time because he had a good singing voice. (AN: italics= together, bold italics= the guy, regular= Piper)

_Hold on, make it last_

_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

**_Hold on_**

Do you believe it?

**_Hold on_**

We're gonna make it now.

_**Hold on** _

And I can see it,

_**Yes, yes**_

_I can see it now _

_**See it now, see it now...**_

The song ended, and I asked without turning, "Who's there?"

"I'm offended that you didn't recognize me!" Mock hurt laced a familiar voice, and my breath hitched. I turned around and saw Jason, who was smiling.

"You didn't tell me that you played the guitar."

"You didn't tell me that you can sing." I countered, and he raised his hands in a surrender.

"Touché."

"You have a pretty good singing voice, though." The words escaped before I could think about it, and I blushed in embarrassment. I just hoped I said it offhandedly enough that he wouldn't dwell on it. Thankfully, he didn't, though I did notice him taking note of my red cheeks before answering.

"I could say the same for you." He stepped toward me and I immediately froze by his closeness. He was practically breathing in my ear when he said,

"Meet you at the campfire?"

I nodded, a bit disappointed, until he laughed at my pouting expression and kissed my still-red-cheeks. And then he disappeared out the door, leaving me staring after him, a hand on my cheek, which was now redder then ever_—_ the color of a blood red rose.

* * *

That's it for now! I still need help for Percy, Frank, Hazel, an several others I'm thinking about doing, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to review or PM me. Don't forget to fav and follow if you like it!


End file.
